Lovely
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Después de bailar con Eleven, lo único que ocupa la mente de Mike es Will. Mira alrededor, pero no está por ninguna parte. Su corazón se detiene cuando piensa que algo horrible pudo haberle pasado de nuevo. [Mike x Will]


¡Hola! Vengo con mi primera contribución al fandom de Stranger Things. Ya tengo tiempo con la espinita de querer escribir de Will y Mike, porque me gustan y punto, y como hay casi nada de fics de ellos en español (incluso en inglés), decidí contribuir con este pequeño fic. Espero que les guste.

 ** _Pareja:_** No sé si se puede considerar ya una pareja en esto que hice, porque en realidad apenas se descubren sentimientos y, pues como lo hice muy fiel a la historia original, digamos que es un Mike x Will, con trasfondo de Mike x Eleven

 ** _Spoilers:_ **Si no has visto la segunda temporada, hay spoilers xD 

_**Nota extra:**_ Es un song-fic, con la canción Lovely de TOP, porque creo que les queda mucho a estos dos :3 Jajaja 

Sin más preámbulo, el fic

* * *

 **LOVELY**

 **. . .**

 **ღ** **Mike and Will** **ღ**

 **. . .**

" _Querido amigo, estamos aquí de nuevo, pretendiendo entender cómo piensas que tu mundo se está acabando"_

[Lovely-Twenty One Pilots]

* * *

" _Every breath you take"_ comenzó a sonar como si estuviera a millones de kilómetros en el momento en que las manos de Mike sostuvieron la cintura de El. Aquel sentimiento solitario e incómodo se había dispersado dando paso a algo que aceleraba el pulso de Mike y le calentaba las mejillas, porque Eleven se veía hermosa, y era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de admirarla libremente, sin apuros ni preocupaciones.

Ambos se acoplaron rápidamente al baile suave. Le parecía tanto irreal como magnífico estar bailando con ella después de todo lo que había pasado.

— _Eres hermosa—_ le había dicho al verla; ahora no paraba de repetírselo a su cabeza mientras se movían al son de la canción, y cuando no resistió más la cercanía de sus rostros, plantó sus labios sobre los de ella dulcemente, haciéndola ruborizar.

Todo marchaba perfecto.

Sin embargo, era lógico que ni la canción ni el momento durarían para siempre. Aunque tuvieron tiempo de bailar algunas canciones más alegres, Eleven se marchó relativamente temprano, y Mike a regañadientes, no pudo hacer nada. ¡Claro que estaba molesto con Hopper! Pero sabía por experiencia que en su actual complexión no estaba en condiciones para poder enfrentarse a él.

Así que, ya sin pareja, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ir a sentarse en la misma silla donde estaba cuando El llegó. Mientras tanto, el tiempo continuaba su curso alrededor suyo: Por allá, Lucas bailaba con Max recargada en su hombro, y tenía cara de ser la persona más feliz del mundo; por otro lado… ¡¿qué demonios?! ¿Esa esa Nancy? ¿¡Ese era Dustin!? A Mike casi se le cae la quijada al suelo cuando confirmó que, efectivamente, su hermana estaba bailando con Dustin, y era tan jodidamente extraño que por un momento pensó haber traspasado su mundo y estar en el Upside Down.

Al final, hizo una mueca-sonrisa, y sus ojos comenzaron a buscar a Will.

Will.

Will no estaba por ninguna parte. La última vez que lo vio, bailaba con una muchacha de cabello negro y gran flequillo, la que ahora se encontraba platicando con su círculo de amigas.

Miró a las gradas y a cada una de las cuatro esquinas. ¿Será que le habría pasado algo? ¿Será que aún tenía secuelas? El corazón de Mike dio un vuelco doloroso, se levantó de golpe y se escabulló entre la multitud de la pista, llamando a Will por su nombre. Si lo miraban como un bicho raro, no importaba; estaba acostumbrado a eso, y francamente lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era Will.

Will, el espía; Will, el sabio; Will, el que se escabullía con tanta facilidad; Will, su amigo, el que se le había escapado de sus manos más de una vez.

Fuera, en el estacionamiento, tampoco había rastros de él, y desafortunadamente no significaba nada bueno, porque Joyce seguía recargada contra su auto, fumando el último cigarrillo de la noche.

Mike comenzaba a sentirse desesperado, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle a la última persona que había visto cerca de su amigo. La chica con la que Will bailó le dijo, un tanto desubicada por la actitud del chico que tenía enfrente, que Will no se sentía muy bien, y que iría al baño a remojarse el rostro.

—¡Byers!—gritó Mike, acto seguido de abrir dramáticamente las puertas del gimnasio hacia los pasillos de la escuela. Estaba dispuesto a echarse la carrera de su vida hacia los baños, pero entonces vio a Will sentado contra la pared, y éste le miraba con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué sucede, Mike? —contestó Will, con la intención de levantarse, pero esta fue eclipsada cuando Mike se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Su rostro, de un momento a otro, cambió a una expresión más relajada.

—Nada… demonios—dijo el de pelo negro—. Deberías dejar de ser tan escurridizo, pensé que algo malo te había pasado.

El comentario hizo ensombrecer un poco el rostro el más pequeño. Desvió la mirada de su amigo y miró hacia enfrente, a ningún punto en específico.

—Ah. No va a pasarme nada—respondió—. No sigas pensando que soy tan frágil.

 _¡Pero eres frágil!_ Pensó Mike, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado cruel con su amigo. Will, de cierto modo, se veía muy fácil de quebrar, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrellevar todos los problemas.

—Lo siento. Pero eso dijiste la última vez y mira lo que te pasó, Byers.

El castaño hizo de su rostro un pequeño mohín que le dio la apariencia de un ratoncito. Entonces, para no poner las cosas más tensas, Mike decidió cambiar el tema.

—¿Puedes creer que Dustin está bailando con mi hermana? ¡Es una locura!

Will se vio más tranquilo, y dejó de tensar sus labios para dar paso a una pequeña risa. Que efectivamente no podía creer lo que su amigo le decía fue su respuesta; que no podía imaginarse a Dustin siendo cuñado de Mike cuando ya estaba comenzando a sospechar que Jonathan era quien ocuparía ese papel; que técnicamente Dustin se volvería su hermano mayor… A Mike le recorrió una sensación placentera saber que hizo reír a Will, y que sus ojos volvían a tener el mismo brillo de siempre. No cabía duda de que no soportaría perderlo una vez más. Era un sentimiento nuevo, que hasta ahora dos personas habían logrado provocarle.

—Es muy bonita—dijo de pronto Will, una vez que las risas y comentarios acerca de Max y Lucas terminaron. Mike puso cara de duda—. Eleven, es muy bonita. No parece que sea como Yoda o los X-men.

La palidez de la piel de Mike hizo más evidente su sonrojo.

—Sí, El es muy linda…

—Felicidades.

—¿EH? —exclamó el de pelo rizado—¿Felicidades por qué?

—Bueno, tú y ella son como novio y novia, ¿no? —inquirió el castaño.

—Ahhh… no, es decir, no lo creo. Bueno, tal vez…

—Lo noté, creo que todos lo notaron. Estuviste esperando por ella durante casi todo el año.

Mike miraba a Will hablar y en un momento dejó de prestar atención a lo que decía. Notó que se veía mejor, su piel había recuperado color, sus ojos eran más cristalinos, su expresión ya no era de aflicción ni de terror; estaba sonriendo. ¿No sería lindo mantener esa sonrisa para siempre? De pronto, le dieron ganas de abrazar a su amigo y protegerlo como si fuese su hermano pequeño.

Sabía que, aunque Will dijera lo contrario, todavía no se recuperaba del todo. Aún le hacía falta recuperar peso y fuerza, tanto física como emocional.

—¡También me preocupe por ti! ¡Y mucho! —exclamó Mike, de improvisto, interrumpiendo al más bajo—. Cuando te perdiste jamás me di por vencido, ¡ninguno de nosotros! Ni tampoco cuando estabas siendo controlado por el virus, Will. Eres mi mejor amigo…

Will levantó las comisuras de sus labios.

—Lo sé. Gracias—dijo—. Pero no necesito que me traten como si todavía estuviese enfermo, al menos ustedes no… ya tengo suficiente con mi mamá y Jonathan…

Wheeler tensó los labios. Sabía que Will quería recuperar su vida de antes y olvidar todo lo que había pasado, pero, ¿cómo podría, si tantas cosas habían cambiado? De no ser por aquellos incidentes, no hubieran conocido a Eleven, Nancy y Jonathan no se hubiesen vuelto tan cercanos, y Bob seguiría con vida…

—Will, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo? —sugirió Mike, de pronto.

—¿Un paseo?

—Sí, un paseo—dijo—. Aún no tienes bicicleta, ¿cierto? Podemos usar la mía.

Will tartamudeó un poco, como lo había hecho cuando la chica de pelo negro le pidió bailar con él y lo primero que hizo Will fue mirar a Mike, como pidiéndole permiso o queriendo saber de él qué es lo que debería hacer. De cierta forma, era adorable.

Al final, accedió, y el escabullirse de Joyce, a fin de cuentas, le provocó a Will una sensación de adrenalina.

 **ღ**

—Anda, sube—le dijo Mike a Will, estando ya sobre la bicicleta.

Estaban frente la puerta trasera de la casa de Wheeler, lo único que rompía el silencio de la noche era un grillo cuyas notas eran constantes.

Eleven era la única persona a la que había llevado Mike en su bicicleta, entre la adrenalina del momento él alcanzó a percibir las sensaciones que los brazos de la chica alrededor de su torso le provocaron. Era normal, pensó, porque jamás había estado tan cerca de una mujer, y apenas la conocía, y era bonita… Vaya, es una de las cosas que implica crecer, ¿no?

Pero otra cosa no muy diferente fue tener a Will detrás suyo, sujetándole la cintura con sus manos flacuchas. Y es que no fue para nada normal, ni siquiera desagradable. La misma sensación le recorrió los huesos como una corriente eléctrica, e inevitablemente sintió un tirón en el estómago.

Pero estaba bien. Lo que quería era una distracción para Will. Él sabía que, entre sus cosas favoritas, aparte de dibujar y jugar Calabozos y Dragones, estaba andar en bicicleta. Mike comenzó a pedalear, y ambos pronto se adentraron a las carreteras del pueblo.

—¿Sabes? No es tan malo—habló Mike, iniciando una conversación. De reojo y rápido, volteó a ver a su amigo, cuyos cabellos ya no le cubrían parte de la frente al estar agitándose a causa del viento.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ser raros, y lo que pasamos, no es tan malo—dijo—. Es decir, ¿te gustaría llevar una vida normal, como todos los demás? Sería bastante aburrido, y no tendrían nada para contar cuando lleguen a la edad de nuestros padres.

—Mike, pudimos morir.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Pero no estamos muertos, ¡sobrevivimos a eso! Conocimos a Eleven… nuestra historia es algo increíble, Will. Apuesto a que hace dos años, ni siquiera lo hubiésemos imaginado…

—No lo entiendes, Mike—dijo Will, con un tono de voz apagado. Bajó la mirada, y Mike detuvo la bicicleta.

Volteó a verlo, entonces sus miradas se cruzaron. Cualquier persona que no conociera a Will supondría que era un niño demasiado sensible, y que las palabras que decía confirmaban que jamás podría recuperarse de sus traumas. Pero Mike lo conocía, quizá mejor que cualquier otra persona, casi podía leer su mente e inferir lo que en realidad sentía detrás de sus palabras _. "Estoy feliz de estar vivo"._

Wheeler pasó su brazo alrededor de Will durante un momento. Le sonrió.

—Que no se te olvide, eres mi mejor amigo. Haría todo por ti… también lo haría por Dustin, por Lucas, y por El—una pausa—. Lo que quiero decir, es que tú dices que no quieres que te vean como si hubiera algo mal contigo, pero sigues huyendo de lo que pasó, y te enfrascas con tus sentimientos. No lo hagas. No es lógico. Yo, todos nosotros, estaremos aquí para ti. Y si algo llega de nuevo y te hace perder la cabeza…

—¿Perderemos la cabeza juntos?

Mike rio.

—Por supuesto que sí. Nos volveremos locos juntos.

—Ninguno de ustedes tiene que hacer eso—dijo Will, y Mike volvió a ver que detrás de sus palabras, sabía que aquello era una promesa, y que él haría lo mismo por cualquiera de ellos.

Le regaló una nueva sonrisa, antes de echar la bicicleta a andar.

—Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, Byers.

Y al menos, por un tramo más, lograron olvidarse de todo.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Algún día haré algo más slash, si se me ocurre x3 Creo que hay mucho que escribir de estos dos n.n


End file.
